The purpose of the City of Hope Comprehensive Cancer Center is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by providing and organizational structure and administration that enhances the quality and interdisciplinary nature of competitively funded cancer research activities. The core grant provides for continuous planning and evaluation of research programs in light of new scientific opportunities and for broad technical support via state-of the-art shared facilities. The broad aims of the Cancer Center are to: 1) stimulate and facilitate collaborative research interactions among basic scientists, clinical researchers, and prevention and control investigators working in areas of potential relevance to cancer; 2) develop and support core research facilities to improve the effectiveness of the Center's research programs; and 3) support development of new investigators and programs needed to seize opportunities for advancing basic, translational and clinical cancer research progress. Over eighty percent of all clinical and research activities of the institution are devoted to the study and treatment of cancer, as well as the education of professionals and the public regarding cancer as a personal and public health issue. Fourteen program grants support center scientists and activities. Twenty new scientists were recruited to the Cancer Center with the resulting development or expansion of nationally recognized programs in bone marrow transplantation, genetic and molecular epidemiology, bioinformatics, immunotherapeutics, DNA repair, clinical cancer pharmacology and therapeutics, and gene therapy. Four new research programs in the Center join two preexisting programs in Hematologic Malignancies and Clinical and Experimental Therapeutics. New programs include two basic research programs (Genetic, Epigenetic and Post-Transcriptional Regulation, and DNA Damage and Repair); a clinical program (Cancer Immunotherapeutics); and a program in cancer prevention and control (Clinical, Genetic, and Psychosocial Determinants of Cancer Risk and Outcomes). There are three new core facilities: Functional Genomics, Transgenic Mice, and Biomedical Informatics.